May's Next Step
May was on her way to challenge anyone to a battle but before May could go forward Melody stopped. "May this is where we go our separate ways now. You must continue your journey alone." May was about to cry as Manaphy smiled. "Melody don't leave me, You were like a sister to me." Melody comforted May. "My destiny lies elsewhere but I'm sure our paths will cross again. Take care May and if you see Ash tell him I said hi." Melody walked back into the forest as May waved good bye but she was still sad and wept. As May cried Manaphy touched her face. "Don't cry May." May stopped crying and smiled with tears still in her eyes. "Thank you Manaphy, I guess you have to leave me too." Manaphy squeeked in agreement. "Take care Manaphy until we meet again. Love you." "Love you May." Manaphy gave one last smile and dove in the ocean. Days later May found herself in a new city where there were lots of water parks and water Pokemon. "Wow this town has water parks and water buckets in it's parks. What city is this?" May was confused until she saw a little boy getting dumped with water in the park. "That sounds like fun, I think I'll try it." May got in a public rest room to change her clothes. As May finished she was in her red bikini again and went to the park where the buckets dumped water. May got underneath one bucket and got wet squealing in excitement. "I could do this every day!" May then went to one of the water parks to go swimming and rode on the water slides. May rested near the wave pool and gave a long sigh. "I never did this when I was 10 years old but now I'm having fun." May fell asleep dreaming about her past until she was woken up by a red haired girl. "Huh? Who's there?" May opened her eyes to see that the red head is Misty. "Misty?" "May? My gosh it's good to see you. You've grown." May laughed. "You have too Misty. How's Ash?" "He's fine May I visit him now and again. What about Max?" "May smiled at Misty. "He's great, before I got here I met this girl named Melody." Misty was shocked. "Melody, I remember her, she helped Ash save the world." "She helped me battle Team Rockets spies yesterday but she had to leave me after that. She felt like a sister to me." Misty saw May's happiness turn to sadness. "It's okay May, I had to leave Ash years ago but we'll always be friends." "Yeah me too Misty, by the way want to join me for a swim?" "I'd love to May but I have to get back home. Take care and welcome to Water City." As Misty left May was surprised to hear what the town was called. "Water City, that explains the water parks." May was ready for another swim until someone came up from behind her. "Hey you!" May screamed. "Who are you?" The mysterious figure revealed himself as a tall black man. "Are you May?" "Yes I am." The man gave a menacing smile. "You up for a match woman?" "Sure I'll battle you but only one Pokemon used, Understand?" The man laughed. "Fair enough but first let me introduce my self. I'm Al Reeves, I live in Water City so be prepared to suffer my wrath!" Said Al drawing his Pokeball. "I'm prepared all right, after all you're challenge a young woman in a bathing suit." May replied laughing. May touched her belly, gave a long sigh then drew her Pokeball. "Gyarados I choose you!" Gyarados came out with a vicious roar. "Ha! A Gyarados. What a joke. Go Totodile!" The Pokeball released a Totodile in front of May's eyes. "Totodile!" May laughed so hard like she's not afraid what she is against. "Try to attack my Pokemon, this Gyarados is a gift from a friend I met in the forest!" Al smiled. "Okay I will. Totodile water gun attack!" Totodile fired it's water gun. "Look out Gyarados! Dodge it!" Gyarados dodged the attack but the battle is far from over. Everyone watch May battle Al and rooted for her. As the crowd watched a young man came up to watch. "Look Pikachu, it's May and she's having a battle!" It was Ash Ketchum now a grown young man and Pikachu. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out to root for May. May was getting warmed up but Al's Totodile was out of water to do the attack again. Finally May has her chance to win the battle and continue her fun. "Okay Gyarados finish it off. Hyper Beam Attack!" The water Pokemon fired it's hyper beam and defeated Totodile. "Nooooooooooo! Totodile return!" Totodile was returned to it's Pokeball and Al stood there feeling sorry for losing until May came up. "Don't be hard on yourself Al everyone fails sometimes." Al looked up and smiled at May. "Thanks for the battle May. I hope we meet again for a rematch." Al left as May smiled. "Keep practicing." May returned Gyarados to her Pokeball and went back to the wave pool. "May won the battle Pikachu." Ash was excited and so was Pikachu. "Pikachu!" "You want to say hi to May?" Pikachu nodded in response. "Okay we will." Ash walked to the wave pool and waved to May. May swam until she saw Ash and Pikachu waving. "Ash! Pikachu!" May ran out of the pool and gave Ash a big hug. "It's nice to see you!" "You too May, it's been a long time." May and Ash sat on the spot where she had her battle talking. "How's Max May? "He's great Ash, Audrey and Kathryn live with him now. You a Pokemon Master now?" Ash smiled. "Yes and Pikachu and I are winning many battles, You have too I hear." May blushed. "I guess you can say that, by the way Misty says hi and so does Melody." Ash gasped. "I haven't seen Melody in years." "I became friends with her Ash but she had to leave after that but I know we'll meet again someday." Ash smiled and Pikachu jumped on May's shoulder rubbing it's head on her face causing May to laugh. "Come on Pikachu, that tickles." As night came May bid farewell to Ash. "Good luck May on your journey, we'll see each other again soon." May blushed. "You too Ash." May hugged Ash then kissed him on the cheek. Pikachu smiled knowing it's not the first time a girl other than Misty kissed Ash but Ash blushed. "Glad Misty isn't here to see that, she would've been jealous." Ash went on his own journey as May walked around Water City to start the next part of her journey knowing she's still in her bikini. "I can put my clothes on when I get to another forest or something." May hummed along the way knowing her next step will be her greatest.